1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic candle and more particularly to an electronic candle capable of simulating the swinging of a wick.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic candles—which are safe and convenient to use, energy-saving, and environmentally friendly—have become more and more popular since their invention, especially in Europe and America, and are gradually replacing the conventional cylindrical candles.
However, the existing electronic candles, though equipped with an electronic control circuit, are limited in function and unable to simulate the movement of a wick precisely. While some electronic candles have a timer function and can show color light, they lack a human touch in design and are disadvantaged by high power consumption, not to mention the poor wick simulation effect. All of the above have restricted the application of electronic candles.